Technology to re-line existing venting systems for combustive appliances and hearths has been used to prevent corruption of masonry chimneys. In recent years, construction of venting systems has been performed with existing chimney liners. Masonry chimneys and non-masonry chimneys now include a single or double wall chimney pipe coupled to the hearth or appliance.
In some such constructions, it is advantageous to re-line the original conduit with new and often superior re-lining material. Because the original construction terminates in an end cap, the original end cap will not generally work with a re-lined pipe.